


Сильнейшие

by SmokingSnake, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [4]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Catachan Jungle Warriors, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Implied Het, Military Drama, Minor Character Death, Violence, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, case-fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: Иногда вера — единственное, что удерживает от падения туда, откуда нет возврата. Иногда не удерживает даже она.
Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175270
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Сильнейшие

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть второстепенных, но довольно важных по сюжету персонажей.

  


— Вы у нас уже пятый, — майор Волчий Глаз затушил самокрутку с лхо о толстую подошву ботинка и, выдавив кривую ухмылочку, добавил: — За те три года, что я здесь служу.  
Рейен кивнул, пытаясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, подобающее комиссару. О том, что его коллеги в 152-м Катачанском не задерживались, он уже знал: обстоятельства их гибели были скупо описаны в датападе, который он получил вместе с назначением. Всю дорогу до системы Глен он так и этак изучал короткие досье предшественников и офицеров полка, пытаясь понять, отчего должность комиссара в 152-м казалась проклятой, но ничего толком не надумал. По отдельности каждая из этих смертей выглядела рядовым несчастным случаем и могла бы быть списана на тяготы войны, однако в совокупности статистика навевала опасения. Дольше всего на должности продержался первый из комиссаров, некто Вайнрик — ему удалось прожить почти целый год. Быстрее всех погиб предшественник Рейена — комиссар Креннер, пробывший на посту всего полтора месяца.  
— Проводите меня к моей палатке, пожалуйста, — твердо произнес Рейен, глядя майору в глаза. Он читал, что в катачанской культуре это означало вызов, и собирался сразу расставить все точки над i. Запугивать себя он не позволит, что бы там ни было.  
— Конечно, — майор еще раз ухмыльнулся — на сей раз шире и, как показалось Рейену, искреннее, затем, показав тактический жест «следуй за мной», зашагал от посадочной площадки в сторону лагеря.  
Рейен поправил лямку походной сумки и двинулся за ним. Будущее рисовалось ему в не самых радужных красках.

***

Утренний туман, стелившийся по земле покуда хватало глаз, моментально пропитал влагой штаны до самого пояса. Вода затекла в сапоги, и к тому времени, как Рейен увидел полог своей палатки, каждый его шаг сопровождался противным хлюпающим звуком. Он с легкой завистью покосился на майора — тот, судя по безмятежному виду и совершенно бесшумной походке, таких трудностей не испытывал.  
— Выделили вам одноместную, господин комиссар, — в обращении Рейену почудилась толика издевки, но он решил отнести это на счет предубеждения. — Располагайтесь.  
Рейен коротко кивнул, вскинул ладони к груди, сотворяя аквилу. Майор, не обеспокоившись положенным воинским приветствием, просто кивнул в ответ и все так же бесшумно и удивительно быстро скрылся из виду. Рейен неодобрительно посмотрел ему вслед — похоже, с дисциплиной в полку было неважно. Если даже старшие офицеры позволяли себе игнорировать субординацию, чего следовало ожидать от простых солдат?  
В стороне, куда удалился майор, раздался тихий протяжный свист. Ему ответили несколько коротких трелей, затем долгий свист повторился, и в округе вновь воцарилась тишина. Рейен поежился и залез внутрь палатки. Находиться на открытом месте внезапно стало неуютно.  
Внутри было жарко натоплено — даже слишком жарко на его вкус, но уроженцам тропических джунглей такая температура, наверное, была в самый раз. Рейен подкрутил вентиль походного обогревателя и с наслаждением стащил хлюпающие сапоги, вылив за порог все, что успело в них накопиться. Следом за сапогами к порогу полетели штаны, мокрой тряпкой упав у самого полога. Шинель, пропитавшуюся водой только до середины, Рейен повесил на спинку складного походного стула. Фуражка и кушак отправились на стол — такой же складной и слегка нелепый в своей угловатой конструкции.  
Оставшись в одной рубашке, Рейен опустился на надувной матрас и добыл из бокового кармана сумки датапад. Этот, в отличие от казенного, содержавшего подробности задания, был тонким, маленьким и почти невесомым, без отметок комиссариата и Муниторума на матовом корпусе. Включившись, он поприветствовал Рейена черно-белым изображением аквилы в надвинутой на обе орлиных головы фуражке, явно сползавшей на глаза и оттого смотревшейся весьма комично.  
«День первый».  
Рейен задумчиво нахмурился, занеся палец над экранной клавиатурой.  
«Посадка прошла удачно. Меня встретил майор Волчий Глаз — то есть, конечно, в документах он именуется майором Крайсом, но среди катачанцев принято давать друг другу прозвища, заменяющие им официальные имена».  
Подумав, Рейен стер все, что напечатал после тире. Можно подумать, читателям этого дневника — если у него они когда-нибудь появятся — нужно будет объяснять катачанские обычаи.  
«Майор не вел себя враждебно, но...»  
Рейен тяжело вздохнул, не зная, как описать то чувство, когда тебя попросту не принимают всерьез. Вроде бы, тебе не желают зла, не пытаются оскорбить, однако разговаривают будто с ребенком, решившим поиграть в гвардейца.  
«… но дисциплина и уважение к должности комиссара в полку, похоже, не на высоте».  
Снова вздохнув, Рейен перечитал написанное и погасил датапад. Раньше он не вел дневников, и даже мемуары его кумира — героического комиссара Каина — не смогли в свое время сподвигнуть его на это, однако еще до прибытия на планету он договорился с самим собой, что будет записывать все происходящее. Если ему, как и нескольким его предшественникам, предстоит погибнуть, у Департаменто Муниторум окажутся хоть какие-то сведения о том, что творится в этом полку.  
Убрав датапад обратно в сумку, Рейен поднял взгляд на забранное мелкой сеткой окно. Сквозь него вовсю светило солнце — одно из двух солнц этого мира, встающее над горизонтом первым за считанные минуты. Рейен читал, что и уходило оно с небосвода так же быстро, всего через пять-шесть часов. Затем мир снова на полчаса погружался в темноту, пока не поднималось второе, медленное солнце. Эта «маленькая ночь» носила среди местных жителей ритуальное значение — до тех пор, разумеется, пока их дремучие предрассудки не были вытеснены истинной верой в Императора.  
Выглянув за отогнутый полог, Рейен обнаружил, что туман рассеялся. Основной лагерь, как выяснилось, стоял не так далеко от его одинокой палатки - отсюда виднелись полотнища тентов и ходившие между ними рядовые гвардейцы и офицеры. Последние почти не отличались от первых: казалось, носить имперские знаки различия здесь тоже было не принято, и статус бойца определяли по длине ножа  
Рейен задернул полог. Лагерь уже проснулся и жил своей повседневной жизнью: до него доносились окрики, стук металла о металл, шелест открываемых пологов. Пора было навестить полковника.

***

Ее звали Рада Сотня Клыков. Женщина на столь высокой должности — не самое частое явление для смешанных катачанских полков, и Рейен ожидал встретить поистине выдающуюся особу, не уступавшую телосложением мужчинам; однако в командирской палатке он едва не столкнулся нос к носу с невысокой, в меру мускулистой брюнеткой. Она посмотрела словно бы сквозь него, за какие-то доли секунды оценив и, по всей видимости, отнеся к категории "своих".  
— Комиссар Гравец, — ничего не выражающим тоном произнесла она после кивка.  
Рейен неловко кивнул в ответ, не зная, как себя вести. В ее присутствии его не покидало ощущение опасности, как будто за ним пристально наблюдал дикий зверь, готовый вот-вот броситься, но почему-то все еще выжидающий.  
— У вас ко мне какое-то дело? — продолжила Сотня Клыков после небольшой паузы.  
— Я хотел представиться и узнать, какие настроения царят в полку, — Рейен наконец-то смог собраться и выдать заготовленную фразу.  
На леди-полковника, впрочем, это явно не произвело должного впечатления.  
— С первым мы закончили, — безапелляционно заявила она. — Что касается настроений… Мне казалось, это работа комиссара — выяснять, достаточно ли высок боевой дух личного состава.  
— И я этим обязательно займусь, — нахмурился Рейен. Леди-полковник подняла бровь. Вопрос «почему бы вам не начать прямо сейчас?» был слишком явно написан у нее на лице. — Но вы могли бы немного помочь мне. Может, вы уже знаете о каких-то проблемах? Или…  
— В моем полку нет проблем с боевым духом, — прервав его на полуслове, отчеканила она. — Равно как и с другими моральными качествами.  
— Я и не говорю, что есть…  
Сотня Клыков смерила его тяжелым взглядом.  
— Прошу прощения, комиссар. Полк завтра выдвигается на передовую, и у меня много работы. Если у вас есть конкретные вопросы...  
Это прозвучало даже не намеком — прямой отповедью. Рейен вскинулся было, но наткнулся на взгляд леди-полковника — нехороший такой взгляд, спокойный, изучающий, какой бывает у песчаной змеи перед броском — и проглотил готовые сорваться с губ возражения. Его явно провоцировали, и чтобы понять, с какой целью, нужно было действовать тоньше. Он выдавил из себя примирительную улыбку и поднял руки:  
— Я вас понял, полковник. Не буду мешать.  
До самого выхода из палатки ее взгляд сверлил ему спину, так что хотелось надеть бронежилет.

***

Отойдя подальше от лагеря, Рейен устроился на небольшом каменистом пригорке, откуда открывался хороший вид на окрестности. Планета, проходившая в имперском каталоге под незатейливым названием Глен-45, на большей части суши была покрыта густыми хвойными лесами и молодыми горными грядами. Со стратегической точки зрения это давало массу природных укрытий и возможностей для маневров, но думать об этом сейчас не хотелось. В конце концов, колышущееся внизу сплошное темно-зеленое море было просто красивым. Даже мысли о скрывавшихся где-то там, среди деревьев, еретиках не способны были испортить впечатление.  
Рейен разложил на плоском камне обед — походный котелок с горячей питательной смесью и пару кусков пресной растительной лепешки. Его уже поставили на довольствие в полковой кухне для офицеров, чему он, признаться, был немало удивлен — дисциплина здесь, может, и хромала, однако насущные вопросы решались быстро и эффективно.  
— Я бы на вашем месте не сидел вот так на открытой всем ветрам площадке, — раздался сзади негромкий голос.  
Рейен вздрогнул. Он ещё не успел привыкнуть к бесшумной походке катачанцев, и каждое их появление рядом оказывалось для него сюрпризом.  
— Из еретиков, конечно, так себе снайперы, но мало ли, что может прилететь со стороны леса... — Волчий Глаз неопределенно хмыкнул и без приглашения присел рядом.  
Рейен удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
— Кто не рискует, тот грокс трусливый, — пояснил Волчий Глаз и рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Пересекавший шею шрам побелел от натяжения, и Рейен на мгновение задумался, чьи когти или клыки его оставили. — Вид тут и впрямь ничего.  
Пожав плечами, Рейен отломил кусок лепешки и обмакнул его в полужидкую питательную смесь. Он не особенно обрадовался компании, но понимал, что наладить приятельские отношения хотя бы с одним офицером полка будет весьма полезно.  
— Я поговорил с полковником. Она... выразила похвальную уверенность в высоком боевом духе гвардейцев, — осторожно заметил он.  
— И послала вас ко всем демонам с вашими нравоучениями, да? — Волчий Глаз снова расхохотался. — Это она умеет.  
— Это совершенно недопустимо, — процедил Рейен, не разделяя его веселья.  
— Может быть, — Волчий Глаз неожиданно посерьёзнел. — Однако, не обижайтесь, но полк спокойно жил до вашего прибытия и будет жить дальше после вашей отставки. А таких командиров, как она, поискать. Я понимаю, что вы думаете, — он бросил на Рейена быстрый взгляд. — Это не измена. Пусть кто-то из моих ребят хоть пальцем тронет комиссара — и я лично его прирежу. Но если надо будет выбирать, полк пойдет за ней, а не за вами.  
— Я не собираюсь отнимать у нее командование, — вполголоса заметил Рейен. Аппетит пропал, и он с тихим вздохом отодвинул недоеденную питательную смесь. — У каждого из нас есть работа, которую никто больше не сделает. Моя часть общего дела — защитить полк от падения туда, откуда нет возврата. Не мешайте мне делать ее, и я не буду мешать вам делать вашу.  
Волчий Глаз молча наклонил голову, глядя куда-то вниз, в переплетение ветвей.  
— Вы говорите разумно, — произнес он после нескольких секунд молчания. — Посмотрим, как оно обернется на деле.  
Он быстрым, отточенным движением вскочил на ноги и ухмыльнулся.  
— У нас есть поговорка: человек проверяется за едой и на охоте. Едок из вас так себе, завтра увидим, каков будет охотник.  
Небрежно сотворив знамение аквилы, Волчий Глаз покинул Рейена столь же быстро, как и появился.

***

Майор рубанул воздух ладонью от шеи, подавая сигнал бойцам.  
— Опасная зона, — тихо подсказали сзади.  
Рейен благодарно кивнул: он знал основные тактические жесты катачанцев, но не настолько хорошо разбирался в них, чтобы быстро определять на ходу. К счастью, ему выделили помощника — бойкого паренька на вид лет шестнадцати, но уже с алой повязкой на лбу, отмечавшей его статус взрослого бойца.  
— Ларни, — представился он, немного смущаясь, и спустя пару минут Рейен понял, почему: Катачанского имени парень пока не заслужил.  
Впрочем, в их небольшом отряде, состоявшем, в основном, из ветеранов с черепами и кинжалами на мускулистых плечах, он совсем не выглядел слабым звеном. Может быть, Рейен не был слишком искушен в передвижении по лесам, но на его взгляд в отточенных, экономных движениях Ларни чувствовалась такая же спокойная уверенность профессионала.  
“Рассредоточиться”, - жестом приказал командир, и Ларни тронул Рейена за рукав, увлекая за собой в сторону.  
Лес заметно поредел здесь — массивные лапы гигантских хвойных деревьев, до сих пор едва пропускавшие лучи солнца, расступились; посветлело. Пользуясь этим, Рейен осмотрелся: то тут, то там на стволах и на очищенных от опада участках земли попадались грубо вырезанные нечестивые символы. Некоторые из них были окроплены чем-то бурым — зная кое-что о темных ритуалах хаосопоклонников, Рейен готов был поручиться, что это человеческая кровь.  
— Осторожнее! — раздался справа свистящий шепот. Рейен замер и внимательно посмотрел под ноги. Тонкая желтовато-коричневая леска, которую он едва не задел, одним концом обвивалась вокруг ствола дерева, а вторым уходила куда-то под землю, и Рейен, откровенно говоря, даже думать не хотел о том, что там могло быть спрятано.  
Ларни аккуратно переступил через ловушку и вышел вперед.  
— За мной шаг в шаг, — все так же шепотом произнес он.  
Сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не допускать больше таких промахов, Рейен уставился под ноги и едва не пропустил момент, когда Ларни резко остановился, подавая ему такой же сигнал. Рейен замер, не донеся ногу до земли. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что катачанцы снова собрались вместе. Своей неподвижностью бойцы напоминали статуи: казалось, они перестали даже моргать. Только Волчий Глаз, оказавшийся в центре группы, бесшумно двигал руками по воздуху.  
“Вражеский вооруженный отряд около двух десятков человек… — различил Рейен среди быстрой мешанины жестов. — Трое обходят справа, трое — слева. Остальные — сзади...”  
Майор показал на него и на секунду задумался. Затем он перевел взгляд на Ларни, показал длинную комбинацию жестов, из которых Рейену не был известен ни один, и рубанул ребром ладони о ладонь: “Выполнять”.  
Бойцы все так же бесшумно растворились среди деревьев. Рейен оглянулся на помощника — Ларни кивнул ему и жестом отозвал в сторону, за раскидистый, поросший мхом ствол ближайшего дерева.  
— Мы сидим здесь, — пояснил он шепотом, неумело скрывая досаду. — Ждем четверть часа, если наши не вернутся, считаем группу потерянной и возвращаемся в лагерь.  
Рейен кивнул и умостился поудобнее, прислонившись спиной к влажноватому мху. Он тоже немного расстроился, что его оставили в резерве, не дав поучаствовать в настоящем сражении, однако обижаться было бы глупо: его берегли. Да и, если уж откровенно, в драке он бы только мешал отряду — как он ни старался, до ветеранов ему было далеко, как до соседнего субсектора.  
Ларни приложил палец к губам и указал куда-то за плечо. Рейен отвлекся от своих мыслей и прислушался. Сначала он не различал ничего, кроме обычных лесных звуков: шума ветра в ветвях, отрывистых криков местных птиц — однако несколько мгновений спустя наконец понял, что Ларни имел в виду.  
Птицы кричали в четком, хорошо прослеживавшемся ритме. Пароль-отзыв. “Я здесь — я здесь”. Минуту спустя ритмический рисунок поменялся, крики стали звучать чаще, громче, тревожнее. Ларни расплылся в улыбке и кивнул, подтверждая его догадку. Началось.  
Шума боя они так и не услышали. Пара гортанных криков, оборвавшихся на высокой ноте, несколько хаотичных выстрелов — и тишина, еще более глубокая, чем до начала схватки.  
Рейен подбородком указал в ту сторону, где, по его предположению, был бой: “Пойдем к ним?” Ларни отрицательно покачал головой. Ну да, приказ оставаться на месте никто не отменял и, хотя по воцарившемуся безмолвию было очевидно, на чьей стороне победа, расслабляться все же не стоило.  
Впрочем, ждать долго им не пришлось. Несколько минут спустя рядом переливчато просвистели. Ларни свистнул в ответ и вышел из-за дерева, поманив Рейена за собой.  
— Пятнадцать человек, мутанты. Пятьсот шагов отсюда, — отрывисто осведомил их боец, имени которого Рейен еще не знал. Жестом показав “за мной”, он исчез за разлапистой елью, умудрившись не потревожить ни одной ветки.

***

— Потери? — тихо спросил Рейен у Волчьего Глаза, рассматривая уложенные в ряд трупы. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
Рейен вознес про себя короткую хвалу Императору. Все-таки Он защищал, что бы по этому поводу ни думали еретики.  
“Продолжаем патрулирование”, — показал тем временем Волчий Глаз. Бойцы за считанные секунды перестроились в походный порядок. Ларни похлопал Рейена по плечу, привлекая внимание.  
— Минуту, майор, — шепотом попросил тот.  
Волчий Глаз нахмурился, но возражать не стал.  
Рейен и сам не знал точно, что именно привлекло его внимание. Мертвые еретики выглядели отвратительно, как им и было положено. Наслоения мутаций, разномастная одежда, и близко не напоминавшая строгую форму гвардейцев, уродливые, сделанные из чего попало орудия в руках — Рейен ненадолго задумался, что двигало людьми, принимавшими искушение варпа, если взамен они получали вот это.  
Впрочем, долго любоваться на мутантов времени не было. Рейен уже хотел отвернуться, когда заметил на поясе одного из мертвецов подозрительно знакомый клинок. Несмотря на то, что он был спрятан в грубо сделанные кожаные ножны — пожалуй, Рейен не хотел знать, кого именно освежевали ради них — форму рукояти и проглядывавшее в прореху затемненное лезвие скрыть не удалось.  
Рейен отцепил находку от пояса мутанта и бережно протянул Волчьему Глазу.  
— Мерзкие твари! — сквозь зубы ругнулся тот, принимая клинок. — Наверное, сняли с убитого.  
Рейен неуверенно кивнул. Скорее всего, майор был прав: ни один катачанец не расстался бы со своим Клыком, даже если бы ему отрубили руку. Но как-то слишком уж бережно этот еретик обращался с оружием — клинок был начищен, ножны специально сшиты по его размеру. Все это не выглядело так, будто Клык для него был обычным трофейным ножом. Рейен гнал от себя жуткую догадку, но она снова всплывала в мыслях, отвечая на каждый возникающий вопрос.  
— Спасибо, — сдержанно произнес Волчий Глаз, вешая Клык на пояс рядом со своим. — Мы похороним его как положено. Группа, внимание!  
Он снова перешел на жесты, раздавая приказы бойцам, и Рейен отступил назад, ближе к Ларни. О своей догадке он решил пока промолчать.

***

Катачанские похороны не отличались ни пышностью, ни торжественностью.  
— Да будет Он милостив к твоей душе, брат, — вполголоса произнесла Сотня Клыков, укладывая клинок в яму позади лагеря и кидая сверху первую горсть земли.  
Собравшиеся вокруг гвардейцы дружно сотворили знамение аквилы — четким, выверенным движением, далеким от той небрежности, которую Рейен видел раньше.  
— И да пребудет она вечно у Его Золотого Трона, — так же негромко продолжил Волчий Глаз. — Будь спокоен, брат, мы отомстили за твою смерть.  
Яму закопали быстро. Землю как следует притоптали сверху и застелили дерном, чтобы не оставить никаких опознавательных знаков — здесь все равно некому будет приходить на могилу.  
— Думаете, клинок попал к тому мутанту случайно? — спросил Рейен Сотню Клыков, следуя за ней обратно в лагерь. — Вы не заметили, с кого именно из убитых он мог его снять?  
— У вас есть другие предположения? — иронично осведомилась та. — Мои люди не раскидывают Клыки по лесу просто так. Но не всех павших братьев и сестер получается доставить в лагерь и похоронить по обычаю: иногда они не возвращаются с заданий, и мы не знаем, какая судьба их постигла.  
— Вы не думаете, что кто-то из них мог остаться в живых? — осторожно начал Рейен.  
Леди-полковник посмотрела на него, как на умалишенного.  
— И почему же, по-вашему, они до сих пор не вернулись в лагерь? Заблудились в лесу?  
— Они могли… не захотеть возвращаться, — тихо произнес Рейен, сжав руки в кулаки в карманах шинели.  
— Вы пытаетесь обвинить моих людей в измене? — Сотня Клыков задала этот вопрос с удивительным хладнокровием, которого Рейен, признаться, от нее не ожидал. — На основании того, что нашли оружие одного из них у мутантов? Это даже не смешно.  
— Я пока никого ни в чем не обвиняю, — поспешил ответить Рейен. — Я просто допускаю возможность, что некоторые из бойцов могли, например, под давлением или под пытками…  
— Глупости, — оборвала его Сотня Клыков. — Вы не представляете, о чем говорите! Давление, пытки? Ха! Один день на Катачане покажется многим такой изощренной пыткой, что они сломаются еще до того, как солнце войдет в зенит! Мои люди — каждый из них — жили на мире смерти годами. Еще не придумали пытки, способной поколебать их веру!  
Рейен опустил взгляд. Спорить дальше становилось бессмысленным: у него ведь и вправду не было доказательств, кроме зыбких умозрительных заключений. Но и просто так отбросить их он не мог.  
— Не вздумайте бойцам что-то подобное сказать, — посоветовала напоследок Сотня Клыков, сворачивая к своей палатке. — Авторитет растеряете окончательно.  
“Впрочем, у вас его и так нет”, — повисло в воздухе неозвученным.  
“В чем-то она права, — записал Рейен в своем дневнике перед сном. — Беспочвенно обвинять доблестных воинов Катачана в предательстве — значит нанести им серьезное оскорбление. Я пока не могу ни доказать, ни опровергнуть свои подозрения, и вслух поделиться ими с кем-то тоже не получится. Придется вести расследование в тайне. Это заметно усложняет дело...”

***

— Взвод, слушай мою команду! — рявкнул Волчий Глаз, прохаживаясь перед шеренгой бойцов. — Смир-рно!  
Рейен невольно подтянулся. Вообще говоря, он не обязан был ходить на тренировки, которые майор устраивал свежему пополнению в перерывах между патрулями и вылазками в стан врага, но меньше всего ему нравилось ощущать себя балластом во время операций. За этими мужчинами и женщинами — сильными, ловкими, сноровистыми — хотелось тянуться, им хотелось подражать.  
— Вольно, — расслабленно ухмыльнувшись, скомандовал Волчий Глаз. — Для демонстрации темы сегодняшнего занятия мне нужен доброволец.  
Он показательно, с прищуром оглядел строй, остановившись на женщине слева от Рейена. Та уже готова была сделать шаг вперед, но майор быстро перевел взгляд вправо.  
— Господин комиссар?.. — полувопросительно произнес он, поднимая бровь. — Не соблаговолите?  
Рейен вышел из строя, с трудом подавляя понимающую улыбку. Волчий Глаз, несмотря на кажущуюся простодушность, хорошо понимал своих людей: возможность наблюдать за тем, как комиссара совершенно безнаказанно возят мордой по земле, отлично сплачивает любой коллектив гвардейцев. Впрочем, Рейену и самому это было на руку: чем ближе и понятнее он будет для простых бойцов, тем быстрее его станут считать своим, а не докучливым и опасным чужаком. К тому же, несмотря на не самое внушительное телосложение, в Схоле он весьма преуспевал в рукопашном бою, так что надеялся преподнести майору пару сюрпризов.  
Закатные лучи быстрого солнца окрашивали землю в темно-багровый, так что протянувшиеся по ней тени казались выточенными из обсидиана. Рейен встал напротив Волчьего Глаза, принимая свою любимую начальную стойку — обе ноги чуть согнуты, задняя несет основную часть веса. Волчий Глаз ухмыльнулся, демонстративно окинув его взглядом. Сам он стоял в показательно-вольной, почти расхлябанной позе, но опытный боец мог увидеть, что за этим скрывается отменная готовность к бою. Он весь был как взведенная пружина, небрежно закрепленная стопором, который может сорваться в любой момент.  
— Готовы? — спросил он больше для проформы, потому что в следующий момент его окованный железом ботинок уже летел Рейену в грудь.  
Рейен едва успел увернуться, пропуская ногу влево, и попытался провести удар по опорной ноге, но Волчий Глаз резво отскочил, поднимая руки, и наградил его одобрительным взглядом.  
— Урок первый, — обратился он к строю. — Противник всегда умнее, хитрее и подготовленнее, чем вы о нем думаете. Казалось бы, простой мутант — это я не о вас, комиссар, — вежливо кивнул он Рейену, — но ни в коем случае нельзя его недооценивать! Я служу в Гвардии уже девять с половиной лет и повидал всякого: еретиков, тиранидов, орков — и могу сказать одно, — он сделал драматическую паузу. — Даже самые мелкие сквиги, тупые настолько, что наступают в собственное дерьмо, могут вас удивить. Поэтому…  
Он оборвал фразу на середине, стремительно сократив дистанцию и вполсилы припечатав ребра Рейена ударом слева. На этот раз тот не успел ни заблокировать, ни уклониться — слишком увлекся, слушая его речь.  
— … всегда действуйте на упреждение, действуйте неожиданно! — триумфально закончил Волчий Глаз. — Спасибо, что подыграли, комиссар, — он незаметно подмигнул Рейену.  
Рейен краем губ улыбнулся ему в ответ, возвращаясь в строй. Место удара слегка пульсировало болью, обещая расцвести к вечеру знатных размеров синяком, но хотя бы авторитет не пострадал.  
Быстрое солнце почти закатилось. На его край, все еще торчавший над горизонтом, было больно смотреть, и с каждой минутой тени становились все гуще. Силуэт Волчьего Глаза, все так же прохаживавшегося перед строем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, оказался подсвечен сзади, отчего выражение его лица стало уже не различить. Впрочем, судя по тону, он все еще кривовато ухмылялся, с прищуром изучая пополнение.  
— Я не зря вас тут собрал именно в это время. Местная мини-версия ночи — самое то, чтобы как следует отработать навыки ведения боя в условиях плохой видимости, и при этом нормально выспаться.  
Его тихий смешок вызвал в строе волну таких же, заметно разрядив обстановку. Рейен тоже усмехнулся, перенес вес с ноги на ногу и потер ушибленные ребра, пользуясь тем, что в темноте никто не увидит этого жеста.  
— Значит, так, бойцы! — снова возвысил голос Волчий Глаз. — Первое, что мы отработаем — коммуникацию внутри группы в ночном патруле. Сейчас вы разобьетесь на пары, но так, чтобы я ни звука от вас не слышал! Ясно? Выполнять!  
Сумерки окончательно сгустились, едва смолк его голос — будто тоже выполняли команду. Первые несколько секунд Рейен не двигался, дожидаясь, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте.  
Едва различимые силуэты бойцов двигались слаженно, как в танце. Кто-то потянул его за рукав; Рейен кивнул и поддался, делая пару шагов в сторону вслед за неизвестным напарником. Рядом с ними раздались шаги, затем чье-то хриплое, тяжелое дыхание — странно, вроде бы, никто из строя, кроме него, не упражнялся за последнюю четверть часа, чтобы так задыхаться…  
— Пригнитесь, комиссар! — Рейен почувствовал, как напарник резко дернул его за грудки гимнастерки вперед и вниз, и, уже выполняя просьбу, опознал голос — Ларни, точно, он стоял через два человека слева.  
Над его головой прогрохотал выстрел. Обычно лазган стреляет почти бесшумно, но в тишине “маленькой ночи” едва слышный хлопок и шипение вылетающего лазерного луча показались Рейену громом среди ясного неба. За спиной взревели от боли — обычные, не видоизмененные варпом человеческие связки не способны были произвести столь отвратительный звук, и это наконец-то прояснило происходящее.  
— Мутанты! — проорал Рейен что есть мочи, вскакивая и разворачиваясь лицом к угрозе. — Нападение!  
Он не знал, что именно положено кричать в таких случаях. Наверняка у караульных были какие-то особенные сигналы, позволявшие как можно быстрее поднять тревогу, сообщить численность противника и направление атаки.  
— Угроза! — выхватывая болт-пистолет, он не прекращал вопить все, что приходило в голову, и это, кажется, сработало.  
Тут и там замелькали огни. Мутанты, уже не скрываясь, ринулись в бой; их искаженные лица, мелькавшие в белесом свете фонарей, казались причудливыми карнавальными масками. Рейен всадил несколько болтов в грудь тому, кто оказался ближе всего. Каждый вырывал у мутанта из груди куски гнилой, цвета протухшего мяса плоти. На их месте открывались зияющие раны, от любой из которых обычный человек уже умер бы; но варпово отродье продолжало идти вперед, сжимая в руках что-то вроде штыка. Только выстрел в голову, превративший череп в месиво из осколков костей, мяса и мозгового вещества, заставил его рухнуть у самых ног Рейена.  
Откуда-то справа раздался крик. Рейен машинально повернулся туда, готовый стрелять по прорвавшимся с фланга, но это оказалось не нужно. Кричала сама Сотня Клыков, ринувшаяся в самую гущу строя мутантов с огромным, больше ее головы, силовым топором. Рейен до сих пор не видел, как она сражается, и это зрелище на некоторое время так увлекло его, что он едва не забыл о том, где находится. Орудуя топором, как мясник на бойне, разбрасывая вокруг куски опаленной плоти, полковник казалась воплощенной богиней войны какого-нибудь дремучего дикарского племени. Еретики падали, едва приближались к ней; со стороны не было даже заметно, как именно она наносит удар — только взлетал синей молнией топор и раздавался очередной крик.  
На горизонте забрезжил рассвет медленного солнца. Толпа мутантов, уже значительно прореженная, начала отступать. Ясно было, что атака захлебнулась, так что им нечего стало здесь делать — хотя у Рейена мелькнула мысль, что это выглядит как-то слишком разумно для культистов-фанатиков. Впрочем, эта мысль так и не успела толком оформиться. Мутанты, как по команде, прыснули во все стороны, спотыкаясь и падая друг на друга, но продолжая улепетывать изо всех сил, словно в ужасе от чего-то. Кого-то.  
Оно и впрямь было ужасным. Огромная мешанина плоти размером с космодесантника, но пропорциями далекая от выверенной функциональности и гармонии тела Астартес. Похоже, существо было создано из нескольких небрежно пришитых друг к другу тел — то тут, то там из стыков торчали грубые нитки, кожа расходилась, обнажая розовато-серое гниющее мясо. В руках — если эти нелепые отростки можно было так назвать — оно держало проржавевший цепной топор размерами под стать себе: топор Сотни Клыков смотрелся рядом с ним детской игрушкой.  
Рейен вскинул болт-пистолет, прицеливаясь в утопленную в груде мяса непропорционально маленькую голову.  
— Не надо, — тихо произнесли за спиной.  
— Что? Почему? — не убирая пистолет, Рейен повернулся к Ларни.  
— Знаете, отчего ее зовут Сотней Клыков? — вопросом на вопрос ответил тот и без паузы продолжил: — Она забирает клыки у лучших — после того, как убьет их. Собственноручно.  
Он кивком указал в сторону боя, и, развернувшись, Рейен увидел, как катачанцы окружают место своеобразной дуэли двойным кольцом, следя, чтобы никто не приблизился. Сотня Клыков, поигрывая топором, медленно обходила чудовище сбоку. То, казалось, не реагировало, сонно помаргивая в странном оцепенении, но как только полковник подошла чуть ближе, его топор взметнулся с неожиданной силой и скоростью, метя ей в голову. Сотня Клыков едва успела отскочить, и ржавое лезвие, подняв кучу комьев земли, вгрызлось в то место, где она стояла еще секунду назад. Без усилий выдернув топор, чудовище тут же, на противоходе отмахнуло им, целясь в шею, и полковник лишь чудом успела отшатнуться. На щеке у нее расцвела длинная глубокая царапина.  
Это словно придало ей сил и ярости. Она рванула с места, в коротком броске подныривая под руку чудовища, на ходу разрубая лучевую кость, полоснула лезвием по животу наискось, от таза до грудины, и стремительно ушла в сторону, уворачиваясь от ответного удара. Живот мутанта треснул по шву, скреплявшему воедино куски смуглой и бледной кожи. Из дыры вывалились кишки — по виду они напоминали обычные человеческие, разве что подгнившие в нескольких местах и точно так же, как и все тело, прошитые кое-где грубыми нитками. На фоне огромного мутанта они смотрелись как тонкие сизые черви-гельминты, свернувшиеся клубком у него в животе.  
На их потерю чудовище не обратило никакого внимания — как и на почти разрубленную руку. Его топор все так же быстро взлетал в воздух и лишь на долю секунды запаздывал, чтобы поразить Сотню Клыков.  
Рейен все-таки взял жуткого мутанта на прицел, но спускать курок пока не торопился. Слишком велика была вероятность зацепить болтом полковника — она то и дело перекрывала собой линию выстрела, нанося быстрые удары по туше гиганта и мгновенно отступая. На теле ее противника уже зияло около десятка глубоких порезов, казалось, оно держится только благодаря какой-то нечестивой силе, скреплявшей куски мяса — но чудовище и не думало обращать на это внимание. Похоже, оно просто не чувствовало боли или не умело выказывать эмоции. Топор в его руках разил стремительно и точно, так что на Сотне Клыков уже сочились кровью несколько не опасных, но довольно глубоких порезов.  
Оцепление вместе с бойцами понемногу смещалось в сторону лагеря. Полковник постепенно отступала, и ее люди двигались вслед за ней. Дальний край круга уже опасно приближался к спине чудовища, и поначалу Рейен подумал, что в этом и состоит план, но когда мутант, молниеносно развернувшись, махнул топором в их сторону, катачанцы слаженно отступили, не пытаясь вступить в схватку.  
— Что она делает? — вполголоса спросил Рейен у Ларни.  
Тот только молча пожал плечами.  
— Нам не пора вмешаться?  
— Нет, — на это раз он все-таки ответил вслух. — Нельзя, она будет очень зла, если ей помешать.  
— А если ее убьют, она не расстроится? — Рейен почувствовал, как из глубины души поднимается раздражение. Комиссар он, в конце концов, или нет? Какого демона во вверенном ему полку творятся все эти дуэли с еретиками и непонятные планы?! Нет, определенно, пора было положить этому конец. Если полковник выскажет недовольство, он найдет на нее управу.  
Рейен вскинул болт-пистолет, ловя в прицел голову мутанта, и плавно, как на стрельбище в Схоле, нажал на спусковой крючок. Болт с громким хлопком вырвался из дула, отдача толкнула в предплечье. Рейен проследил взглядом за ярким следом в предрассветных сумерках, ожидая, что заряд вот-вот попадет в цель, и голова чудовища лопнет, забрызгивая Сотню Клыков костяными осколками, перегнившей плотью и порченой кровью. Однако мутант нелепо и как-то рвано дернулся вперед, нырнул головой вниз, натыкаясь на подставленный силовой топор. Болт ушел выше голов катачанцев, разнося в щепки ствол дальнего дерева. За спиной обреченно выругался Ларни.  
— Ты что-то сказал? — Рейен повернулся в его сторону, не опуская дымящийся пистолет.  
Тот вскинул было взгляд, но, верно уловив настроение, не осмелился повторить.  
— Никак нет, — уныло произнес он, смотря мимо Рейена туда, где Сотня Клыков добивала рухнувшего мутанта. Судя по влажным чавкающим звукам, тому оставалось недолго.  
Окружение начало расходиться. Волчий Глаз снова перехватил инициативу, организуя людей в похоронные команды, отправляя раненых в полевой госпиталь и руководя сжиганием искаженных варпом тел нападавших. Ларни, пробурчав что-то вроде извинения, отправился в одну из команд утилизаторов, и Рейен остался один. Он убрал остывший болт-пистолет в кобуру, осмотрелся по сторонам — бойцы прекрасно справлялись и без его помощи — и направился к Сотне Клыков.  
Она уже не рубила тело мутанта, как несколько минут назад. Спокойно сидя рядом с его внутренностями и оторванными кусками плоти, она ковырялась ножом в его голове, мирно лежавшей у нее на коленях. Рейена замутило от вони еще за несколько шагов, но Сотню Клыков, как раз добывавшую себе еще один трофей в коллекцию, это, казалось, совершенно не смущало.  
— Это вы стреляли, — сухо произнесла она вместо приветствия.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — заявил Рейен, игнорируя недовольство в ее голосе.  
— Говорите, — она дернула плечом, отчего голова на ее коленях качнулась вперед, сюрреалистичным кивком вторя ее словам.  
— Не здесь.  
— У меня нет тайн от моих людей, — она наконец подняла глаза. — Говорите сейчас, пока я готова вас слушать.  
— Вы будете готовы слушать меня тогда, когда мне это будет нужно. — В ее глазах начало разгораться опасное пламя, и Рейен подумал было, что стычки не избежать, но спустя пару мгновений она внезапно остыла, как будто отдала себе мысленный приказ.  
— Что, так и будем сидеть и молчать? — иронично спросила она, чуть усмехнувшись. — Или прикажете мне бросить все и идти с вами в чащу леса, где нас точно не смогут подслушать? Бойцы могут неверно это истолковать…  
— Хорошо, мы поговорим здесь, — Рейен, преодолевая отвращение, присел на корточки рядом, подогнув шинель. — Вам не кажется, что эти мутанты ведут себя значительно умнее, чем обычные тронутые варпом культисты? Они умудрились подкрасться к лагерю в точно спланированное время, да еще так удачно, что застали врасплох самую уязвимую часть полка — пополнение, не обстрелянных толком новичков… Напрашивается определенный вывод.  
— Озвучьте же его, — предложила Сотня Клыков, вернувшись к ковырянию челюсти мутанта.  
— Кто мог знать о том, когда майор будет проводить занятия с пополнением? — спросил вместо этого Рейен.  
— Кто угодно, — Сотня Клыков пожала плечами. — Волчий Глаз никогда не делал из этого великой тайны.  
— Но зачем кому-то кроме самого пополнения загодя узнавать точное время и место?  
Сотня Клыков со вздохом отложила голову и обтерла нож об штаны.  
— Комиссар, давайте напрямую. Кого вы подозреваете? Майора?  
— Возможно, — Рейен начал рассуждать вслух: — Пополнение — навряд ли, они прибыли всего пару недель назад и не успели бы пропитаться ересью. Кто еще знал — именно специально узнавал — расписание тренировок?  
— Вы, — хмыкнула Сотня Клыков, растягивая тонкие губы в саркастичной усмешке.  
— Я, — кивнул Рейен. — Но я бы не завел этот разговор, если бы был еретиком. Кто еще? Волчий Глаз, Ларни… Кстати, почему Ларни не поднял шум сразу, как только понял, что на нас напали?  
— Привычка, — неожиданно для него ответила Сотня Клыков. Поймав его удивленный взгляд, она пояснила: — Мы слишком часто проводим боевые операции “по-тихому”, без лишнего шума. Волчий Глаз еще не гонял молодежь по невербальным сигналам? Будет, это его любимая тема. Так к чему я это: опытные бойцы умеют различать ситуации, когда надо молчать и когда стоит поднять тревогу. А салаги, только вчера охотившиеся на Катачанского Дьявола, действуют инстинктивно — стараются произвести как можно меньше звуков, чтобы подкрасться поближе и ударить в самый удобный момент.  
— При всем уважении, полковник, ваш стиль боя не совсем соответствует этим… стереотипам, — усмехнулся Рейен.  
— Я достаточно опытный боец, — вернула ему усмешку Сотня Клыков. — Вот как мы поступим: я спрошу у Волчьего Глаза, кто мог знать о предстоящей тренировке. А вы побудете рядом и посмотрите, как он отреагирует на вопрос.  
— Хорошая идея, — кивнул Рейен, поднимаясь и разминая затекшие ноги.  
— Комиссар, — окликнула она его, уже когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти. — Зачем вы стреляли?  
Рейен не сразу нашелся с ответом. Он чувствовал, что вопрос важен для нее, но не знал, как объяснить.  
— Я подумал, что вы ведете его в лагерь, — наконец произнес он. — Это могло быть опасно.  
Сотня Клыков нахмурилась, осмысливая ответ, а затем расхохоталась, запрокинув голову.  
— Я просто ждала, когда этот увалень сделает пару шагов вперед и поскользнется на своих же кишках, — ответила она, утирая слезы. — Это рано или поздно должно было случиться, под ноги смотреть — слишком сложно для его прокисших мозгов.

***

“У меня не складывается целостная картина. Неужели все смерти комиссаров до сих пор — не более, чем трагические случайности? Я не чувствую враждебности, меня не посылают на огневой рубеж, даже наоборот, по-своему оберегают. И мне странно подозревать майора: он никогда не пытался что-то от меня скрыть, не препятствовал тому, что я сую нос во все дела полка, даже сам пробовал наладить отношения. Это не похоже на типичное поведение закоренелого еретика, каким мне его описывали в Схоле”.  
Рейен и сам не заметил, как ведение дневника из неприятной обязанности превратилось в привычку, хороший способ систематизировать мысли. Записи со временем стали полнее, подробнее; он заметил, что заносит в дневник уже не только сухие факты, но и ход рассуждений, мысли обо всем, что происходило. Пару раз его даже посещало желание записать сон или пришедшую в голову фразу о чем-то отвлеченном, но он сдерживал себя: он все-таки предполагал, что дневник может оказаться полезным его последователям. Не стоило отвлекать их внимание ничего не значащей чепухой.  
“Но в том же время я не могу закрывать глаза на факты. Слишком много случайных совпадений: случайная гибель комиссаров, случайно оказавшийся у еретика клинок, случайно напавшие именно в нужное время и в нужном месте мутанты… Меня не покидает ощущение, что я не вижу чего-то у себя под носом”.  
Рейен посмотрел на часы и с сожалением погасил датапад. Оставалось надеяться, что сегодняшний день внесет хоть какую-то ясность в происходящее.  
До штабной палатки он дошел прогулочным шагом, скрывая волнение. Сотня Клыков уже была там, разбирая стопку датападов с символикой Муниторума, выдавленной в металле оборотной стороны. Она едва обратила на него внимание — только кивнула приветственно, бросив расфокусированный взгляд. Рейен кивнул в ответ, не уверенный, что она заметила, и присел на край стола, подтягивая к себе один из датападов. “Отчет о расходе оружия и боеприпасов за 3 (текущий) квартал 946М41 по Терранскому летоисчислению”, — сообщал заголовок открытого на нем документа. Рейен рассеянно пролистал ряды выкладок, по большей части ни о чем ему не говоривших, к сводной таблице в конце. “Боевые потери, всего единиц: холодного оружия (ножи, штыки) — 96; лазерное (лаз. винтовки) — 13; иное ...”  
“Конечно, ножи они хоронят вместе с убитыми, а винтовки еще можно передать другим”.  
Рейен отложил датапад в стопку еще не готовых к отправке — все равно после вчерашнего боя таблицу придется переделывать.  
— Есть отчет по потерям? — спросил он у Сотни Клыков.  
Та подняла на него усталый взгляд:  
— Волчий Глаз как раз занимается. Скоро принесет.  
Она машинально переложила датапад с данными по боеприпасам в стопку готовых. Рейен не стал ее поправлять.  
Майор не счел нужным предупредить о своем появлении — просто отдернул полог и зашел, сразу же направившись к столу.  
— Пятнадцать человек убитыми, — мрачно произнес он, протягивая Сотне Клыков датапад — еще один брат-близнец десятков таких же, лежавших на столе. — Все из нового пополнения.  
— Раненые? — осведомилась полковник, бегло просматривая отчет. — Вижу, трое.  
Она оторвала взгляд от экрана и пристально посмотрела на майора.  
— Баррик, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что вспомнил. Кому и при каких обстоятельствах ты говорил о том, где будешь собирать салаг?  
Волчий Глаз присел на край стола рядом с Рейеном, задумчиво нахмурился, потер шрам на шее.  
— Да здесь же, в этой палатке дело было, — наконец произнес он. — Вроде, при вас. Вот, комиссар тоже помнить должен. Ему и сказал. Ларни еще рядом крутился — он всегда рядом с комиссаром крутится…  
— Кому-то еще ты сообщал отдельно?  
— Нет, не думаю… Да точно нет, кому это интересно вообще? — Волчий Глаз дернул плечом. — Думаешь, еретики могли напасть не случайно?  
— Я не знаю, — Сотня Клыков прикусила губу. — Но хочу быть уверена, что мои люди — все еще мои. Разберемся, — она снова перевела взгляд на стопку датападов. — Ты можешь идти, Баррик.  
— Сейчас, еще кое-что…  
Майор покопался в кармане штанов, выудил оттуда кожаный шнурок и, перегнувшись через стол, бережно, с каким-то несвойственным ему трепетом, надел на шею Сотне Клыков. В подвеске, легшей ей на грудь, Рейен, приглядевшись, узнал обработанный клык, очищенный от желтизны и покрытый теперь резным узором.  
— Спасибо, — Сотня Клыков улыбнулась — тепло, открыто, как до сих пор ни разу не улыбалась на памяти Рейена.  
Волчий Глаз осторожно, кончиками пальцев провел по ее щеке, обвел линию подбородка.  
— Не за что, мой полковник, — тихо произнес он, отстраняясь.  
Рейен отвел взгляд. Он чувствовал себя неловко, словно подсмотрел что-то не предназначенное для его глаз. Он, конечно, и раньше знал, что в смешанных полках романы между офицерами — не редкость, но не был готов увидеть столь наглядное подтверждение.  
— Я буду с третьим взводом, если понадоблюсь, — Волчий Глаз спрыгнул со стола и небрежно сотворил аквилу.  
Сотня Клыков рассеянно кивнула ему в ответ.  
— В следующий патруль пойдем без него, — твердо заявила она, когда майор покинул палатку. — Но возьмем с собой Ларни. Я хочу знать, кому из них могу доверять.

До своей палатки Рейену удалось добраться только к вечеру. У самого входа его перехватил Ларни, по всей видимости, уже освоившийся с ролью его неофициального адъютанта.  
— Полковник просила передать, что выходим завтра на рассвете быстрого солнца, — бойко отрапортовал он. — И еще говорила, что вам надо будет завизировать отчеты для Муниторума, она перешлет их на ваш датапад.  
— Хорошо, — Рейен кивком отпустил парня и, скинув шинель, опустился на край койки.  
На самом деле, он не особенно понимал, зачем нужна процедура визирования документов комиссаром. Он мало что смыслил в многоэтажных статистических выкладках, ежемесячно и ежеквартально направляемых в штаб сегментума на Кар Дуниаш, и по большей части просто добавлял к документу свою электронную подпись, едва просматривая содержимое. “Отчет о боевых потерях за… ”, “Сводная ведомость уничтоженных боевых единиц противника за...”, “Отчет о расходе оружия и боеприпасов...”  
Последнее название привлекло его внимание. Заинтересовавшись, насколько увеличились цифры с учетом вчерашнего боя, Рейен быстро пролистал документ до конца: “... всего единиц: холодного оружия (ножи, штыки) — 96; лазерное (лаз. винтовки) — 13”. Нахмурившись, Рейен открыл отчет о боевых потерях, долистал до разбивки по датам. Вчерашний бой был учтен, цифры, на первый взгляд, не вызывали сомнений. Если пересчитать потери оружия в среднем на погибшего… Рейен на несколько минут задумался, прикидывая в уме. Цифры сходились. Но он же точно видел ровно эти же самые данные еще до того, как поступил отчет о потерях!  
Наверное, все же вкралась какая-то ошибка. Надо будет сообщить Сотне Клыков завтра днем, после патруля.  
Рейен пометил эти два отчета, отправив их в отдельную папку. Переслать их в штаб он всегда успеет. Если что, задержку на пару дней можно будет списать на помехи в варпе или неотложное боевое задание. Может быть, завтра все прояснится… Рейен поморщился, поймав себя на этой мысли. Опять “завтра”! Он прибыл в полк несколько недель назад и все еще не прояснил ни одного из стоявших перед ним вопросов.  
“Впрочем, — рассудил он, уже засыпая, — радует уже и то, что я все еще жив. Как минимум один из моих предшественников уже погиб к этому сроку...”

***

Занимавшаяся заря расцвечивала лес во все оттенки алого, под цвет отличительных знаков комиссара. Рейен счел это хорошим знаком.  
— Выдвигаемся, — вполголоса скомандовала Сотня Клыков, дублируя то же самое жестом.  
Здесь, на границе лагеря они еще могли позволить себе говорить. Это было легкой поблажкой перед долгой дорогой, во время которой им придется передавать друг другу сигналы только движениями рук.  
Ларни привычно пристроился чуть впереди Рейена, показывая ему дорогу. Группа продвигалась медленно, но тихо, следя за обстановкой вокруг.  
По мере того, как быстрое солнце поднималось над горизонтом, воздух становился все прозрачнее. Утренний туман постепенно рассеивался, и ставшая уже привычной сырость начинала отступать. Пропитавшаяся влагой шинель немного сковывала движения, но за недели пребывания здесь Рейен уже успел с этим смириться.  
Сотня Клыков остановилась и подняла сжатую в кулак руку — “Стоп!” Развернувшись к группе, она пересчитала собравшихся вокруг нее бойцов взглядом и начала жестами раздавать приказы.  
“Трое направо, заходят с фланга, трое налево...”  
Рейен поймал себя на мысли, что Сотня Клыков отдает жестовые команды совсем не так, как Волчий Глаз. Сами по себе движения были теми же, но если майор производил их, не задумываясь, с той же скоростью, с какой говорил бы вслух, то полковник отдавала приказы скупо, выверенно, по паре секунд обдумывая каждый жест. Так, конечно, их проще было читать — особенно таким новичкам, как он — но его не покидало ощущение, что сама Сотня Клыков с трудом вспоминает каждую команду.  
“Ларни, ты и еще двое идете со второй подгруппой, отделяетесь по моему звуковому сигналу. Комиссар...”  
Она окинула его тяжелым, испытывающим взглядом, совсем как в первую их встречу.  
“Вы пойдете со мной”.  
Рейен коротко кивнул, принимая приказ. Ему было не по себе от того, что в этот раз его бессменный помощник Ларни будет далеко, но умом он понимал, что приказ полковника оправдан. Ему не хотелось об этом думать, но если Ларни все же был причастен к нападению на новобранцев, с ним не стоило оставаться наедине.  
Короткий удар ребром ладони о ладонь — “Выполнять!” — и бойцы в считанные секунды рассредоточились по указанным направлениям. Рейен проводил группу Ларни взглядом, пока его смуглая спина не скрылась среди ветвей. Когда он снова обернулся к Сотне Клыков, она уже прожигала его нетерпеливым взглядом.  
“Выдвигаемся”, — показала она чуть резче, чем в первый раз, и, не дожидаясь, пока Рейен подтвердит получение приказа, быстрой скользящей походкой направилась вглубь леса.  
Рейен поспешил двинуться за ней. Эту часть леса он знал плохо — обычно патрули сюда не заходили, и он не знал, зачем Сотня Клыков решила изменить привычный маршрут. Как бы там ни было, отставать точно не стоило.  
Сейчас полковник шла совсем не так, как во главе группы. Она не оглядывалась, не останавливалась ни на секунду, казалось, даже не смотрела под ноги, словно хорошо изучила каждую ветку, каждый поваленный ствол. Рейен едва успевал за ней, про себя молясь Императору, чтобы не шуметь слишком сильно. Через пару сотен метров он совсем перестал об этом беспокоиться, заботясь лишь о том, чтобы не потерять спину Сотни Клыков из виду. Ему казалось, что он почти бежит, что низкорастущие ветви несутся мимо него, сливаясь в единую темно-зеленую массу, но с каждым шагом спина полковника все отдалялась и отдалялась.  
Наверное, стоило ее окликнуть. Окончательно послать к демонам режим тишины и издать хоть какой-то звук, чтобы показать ей, что надо сбавить темп.  
Рейен как раз решал, стоит ли это делать, когда очередной подвернувшийся под ногу узловатый корень отправил его в бесславное падение. Он не успел даже выругаться, пока летел носом в хвойный опад — только подумать, что вот теперь-то уж точно отстал так, что не нагнать. Перед глазами в очередной раз промелькнула смазанная зелено-коричневая полоса, рукоять болт-пистолета больно впилась в бедро, и Рейен мысленно проклял все варповы деревья в округе.  
Он тяжело сел на тот самый корень, что так обидно его подставил. Осмотрелся — как и следовало ожидать, силуэт Сотни Клыков не маячил даже на горизонте. В густом лесу, почти не тронутом цивилизацией, достаточно было отойти на полсотни метров, чтобы потеряться из виду.  
Можно было, конечно, закричать. Позвать кого-нибудь: полковника, Ларни, пару других знакомых бойцов — но Рейен опасался, что его крики наведут врагов на весь их небольшой отряд. Идти наугад тоже представлялось плохой затеей.  
Где-то впереди пронзительно закричала птица. Справа ей ответила другая — приглушенно, не так протяжно. Возможно, ее крик глушило расстояние, звук не пропускали стволы деревьев, а может быть…  
Может быть, Ларни не так давно научился подражать местным птицам, додумывал Рейен уже на ходу, широким шагом пробираясь туда, откуда доносился первый крик.  
Ему казалось, что он уже рядом, что вот-вот за очередным обросшим мхом стволом он наткнется на раздраженный взгляд Сотни Клыков. Так и не просохшая до конца шинель давила на плечи мертвым грузом, и сбросить ее под каким-нибудь пнем мешало только чувство долга.  
Он уже почти добрался.  
Справа, прорубая проплешины в густых ветвях, к нему бросилось сразу двое мутантов. Рейен едва успел достать болт-пистолет и разрядить его в грудь тому, кто был ближе. Убитый еретик завалился на второго, на секунду сбивая того с курса, и только это позволило Рейену увернуться от летящего тесака. Лезвие все же мазнуло по лбу, рассекло напополам бровь и зацепило краем щеку, но это было мелочью. Рейен отпрыгнул назад и снова выстрелил, не давая мутанту замахнуться для следующего удара.  
Какое-то неведомое чутье — а может, Его направляющая рука — подсказало обернуться, не дожидаясь, пока оба предыдущих противника повалятся на землю. Отчаянным прыжком он едва не угодил в объятия еще одному мутанту, подбиравшемуся сзади. Выстрел в упор заставил его шею взорваться, обдавая Рейена дождем из густой, вонючей крови и мелких ошметков мяса.  
Время замедлилось. Словно во сне, Рейен огляделся по сторонам, оценил обстановку: его окружали. Сходу он насчитал около полудюжины еретиков, действовавших удивительно слаженно, словно по команде извне. Голова оставалась ясной, мысли текли удивительно спокойно.  
Рейен сразу понял, что не справится. Его боевой опыт не был особенно выдающимся, и если с парой противников он еще мог побороться, то сразу с шестью…  
“Похоже, криком уже никого не привлечешь”, — усмехнулся Рейен про себя и позвал первого, кто пришел ему на ум.  
— Ларни!  
Крик показался ему оглушительным в наступившей тишине. Даже предсмертные хрипы и атакующие вопли еретиков были на его фоне едва слышным шепотом.  
Лес не ответил. Разрядив болт-пистолет в очередного мутанта, Рейен бросился напролом туда, где тот стоял, надеясь вырваться из окружения, но слишком поздно понял, что летит прямо на подставленный клинок.  
В последний момент он успел извернуться, подставить под нож только правый бок, чтобы вороненое лезвие не зацепило жизненно-важных органов. Он выстрелил снова — слишком поздно, но хотя бы так — и мутант упал, оставляя клинок в ране.  
Боль пришла не сразу. Он успел убить еще двоих, снова попытаться прорвать сжимающееся вокруг него кольцо, когда бок будто облили кипятком. Сквозь алую пелену перед глазами Рейен почувствовал, как мучительно медленно на каждый вдох проворачивается в боку лезвие.  
Та часть его разума, которая отвечала за логику, уже давно просчитала наперед его шансы и пришла к неутешительным выводам. Ему только и оставалось, что на волне отчаяния и паники пытаться отсрочить свой конец — или хотя бы забрать с собой столько врагов, сколько сможет.  
Левый глаз залило кровью из рассеченного лба. Рейен не знал точно, сможет ли еще им видеть, но сейчас останавливаться и проверять было некогда. Мир вокруг плыл, подергивался мелкой черной сеткой — кажется, кровопотеря должна была его вот-вот доконать. Рейен вскинул пистолет, целясь в того мутанта, который оказался к нему ближе всех, но в момент выстрела его шатнуло вправо, и болт взорвался в ветвях раскидистого дерева.  
— Комиссар!  
Сначала Рейен подумал, что ему чудится. Причудливые галлюцинации на фоне приближающегося беспамятства — разум цепляется за любую надежду, а если нет никакой, создает ее сам. Потом голова мутанта, по которому он промахнулся, с мерзким хрустом отделилась от тела и покатилась по земле, собирая на кровавый обрубок шеи сухие хвоинки. Это зрелище так заворожило Рейена, что он не сразу поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть своего неожиданного спасителя.  
— Вы стреляли, комиссар! — голос Ларни доносился как сквозь плотную ткань, но слова были вполне разборчивы. — Я сразу понял, что что-то не так. Где леди-полковник?  
— Не знаю, — Рейен попытался сделать шаг вперед, но едва не полетел кубарем, наткнувшись ногой на чье-то тело.  
— Осторожнее! — Ларни подхватил его под руку, приобнял за пояс, перенося часть его веса на себя. — Император милосердный, вы истекаете кровью! Вам срочно надо в лагерь!  
Рейен кивнул, медленно и осторожно двигая головой. В глазах все еще плыло, зато в голове прояснилось.  
— Где леди-полковник? — переспросил он, едва ворочая языком. — Она была ближе тебя. Она не могла не слышать выстрелов.  
Ларни нахмурился.  
— Вы думаете, она может быть… Нет, только не Сотня Клыков! Она больше десятка лет в Гвардии, столько боев прошла! Она не могла погибнуть в обычном патруле! Разрешите, комиссар…  
Ларни мягко вытащил у него из ладони болт-пистолет и выстрелил в еще одного мутанта, едва не налетевшего на них из-за широкого ствола дерева.  
“Она не могла погибнуть, — повторил про себя Рейен его слова. — Но почему она вообще отделилась?”  
— Ты знаешь, в какой стороне лагерь? — спросил он Ларни, мучительно медленно переставляя ноги вслед за ним.  
— Мы как раз туда идем, — откликнулся тот. — Потерпите, комиссар, мы близко.  
“Ты так говоришь только чтобы успокоить меня”, — Рейен не стал произносить это вслух, но, похоже, мысль достаточно ясно читалась у него на лице, и Ларни снова повторил:  
— Потерпите, комиссар.  
Механически сгибая ноги в коленях, едва поднимая над землей и снова опуская, Рейен впал в подобие транса. Голова все еще была звеняще-ясной, только тело ощущалось как чье-то чужое, напяленное на душу, как неподходящий костюм.  
“Почему Сотня Клыков решила меня бросить? Она достаточно умна, чтобы понимать, что я отстану, если так разогнаться. Она не могла не отслеживать, где я. Увлеклась азартом погони за кем-то? Похоже на нее, но слишком безрассудно. Хотя… Что я вообще знаю о ее стиле ведения боевых операций?”  
Собственный опыт был удручающе скуден: до этого дня Рейен ходил на боевые операции только под командованием Волчьего Глаза. Скупые строчки досье, которое он едва не вызубрил наизусть, прибывая сюда, тоже не давали ясной картины. Рейен стал вспоминать состав участников всех боевых операций полка, известных ему из отчетов — в основном, отчетов о гибели его предшественников. Комиссар Креннер — боевое патрулирование в составе группы: Стамм, Пертсон, Горрин, еще несколько незнакомых Рейену фамилий, Оррен, сам Креннер. Комиссар Велунд — боевой выход в составе малой группы: Эстер, Крунтц, Оррен, сам Велунд. Комиссар Йеллин…  
Со стороны это казалось логичным — полковник Рада Оррен по прозвищу Сотня Клыков водила людей на боевые операции, вдохновляла гвардейцев полка своим примером. Там, на борту шаттла, доставлявшего его на Гленн-45, Рейен совершенно не удивился тому, что ее фамилия фигурировала в каждом отчете. Теперь, зная, что большая часть полевой работы в полку лежит на плечах майора Волчьего Глаза, он посмотрел на это по-другому.  
Легкий холодок прошел по его позвоночнику, когда он понял, какой вывод собирается сделать. Конечно, у него все еще не было достаточно доказательств, но все куски картины так хорошо складывались воедино, если только предположить…  
Никто ни в чем не обвинит полковника. Она ведь уже больше десятка лет в гвардии, ее обожает весь полк. Единственный, кто мог бы начать что-то подозревать, кто имел бы полномочия высказать это вслух, смотрит на нее, как на свет Императора. А едва в полку появляется слишком деятельный комиссар, вместо агитационных речей сующий нос туда, куда не следует, он совершенно случайно погибает в бою. От рук еретиков — и ни один следователь не докажет обратного. Что поделать, превратности войны.  
— Зачем ей это было нужно? — прошептал Рейен, забывшись. — Зачем?  
Ларни, похоже, не расслышал вопроса и пробормотал что-то дежурно-успокаивающее о том, что лагерь близко, ему вот-вот помогут. Рейен не слушал. Невидимые шестеренки в его голове раскручивались с бешеной скоростью.  
Конечно, она знала заранее о потерях убитыми во время той ночной стычки — ей уже доложили с другой стороны. А может, их количество изначально спланировали — как будто эти люди были скотом на бойне какого-нибудь аграрного мира, и мясник, поигрывая топором, решал, скольких из них сегодня отправить на питательную смесь…  
Видение на мгновение вывело его из равновесия, и Рейен коротко простонал сквозь зубы, качнувшись в сторону.  
— Эй, комиссар, не спите! — обеспокоенно окликнул его Ларни. — Не смейте терять сознание, слышите? Только не сейчас, мы уже почти дошли!  
Рейен хотел было успокоить его, сказать, что он в сознателен как никогда раньше, но не нашел в себе силы даже разлепить спекшиеся губы.  
Если Сотня Клыков играет за противоположный лагерь, почему она вообще участвует в боевых операциях? Зачем все эти показательные дуэли, боевые патрули, вылазки? Кроме того, она с такой гордостью говорила о своих людях, своем полку… Этот блеск в глазах сложно было бы сыграть.  
Может быть, весь полк поражен, пронизан тонкими нитями этой заразы сверху донизу? Нет, не то! Рейен знал этих мужчин и женщин, он общался с ними каждый день, видел их за обедом, на смотрах, тренировках и в бою. Один еретик еще мог играть в лояльность. Но не весь же полк!  
Мысль вертелась на краю ускользающего сознания, и Рейен никак не мог ее ухватить. Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках поддержки и осознал, что они с Ларни идут уже через лагерь. Вокруг сновали мутные силуэты людей, в нос ударил острый запах медикаментов и хлора — медицинская палатка, догадался Рейен, прежде чем разрешить себе окончательно провалиться в прохладную темноту.

Очнулся он, судя по всему, довольно быстро — серв-помощник медикаэ еще не успел даже закончить перевязку. Судя по всему, ему что-то ввели: боль исчезла, как и наваливающаяся тяжелым комом усталость. Он был готов хоть сейчас вернуться обратно в бой и оставался на месте только потому, что понимал: этот эффект продлится недолго. Нужно дать хотя бы перевязать себя.  
— Лежите, лежите, — озвучил его мысли полковой врач. — Вы в безопасности, комиссар. Вам довольно крепко досталось, но это позади.  
— Полковник, — приподнявшись на локте, произнес Рейен. — Она еще не вернулась?  
— Она разве не с вами уходила? — удивленно спросил врач. — В любом случае, не знаю. Вас принес Ларни, Сотня Клыков здесь не появлялась. Я думал, вернулась вся группа…  
Рейен прикусил губу, поднимаясь и садясь на больничном столе. Бок отозвался странным тянущим ощущением — похоже, рану скрепляли швы или медицинские скобы.  
— Мне нужно ее встретить.  
— Лежите, я пошлю за ней кого-нибудь из бойцов, — отозвался врач.  
— Нет.  
Медленно, по сантиметру, чтобы не потревожить швы, Рейен сдвигал ноги к краю стола. Подсознательное ощущение опасности ворочалось в кишках не хуже лезвия ножа. Катачанского ножа, осознал он, воскресив в памяти вороненое лезвие и знакомый изгиб рукояти.  
— Комиссар, вы пустите мою работу насмарку, — мягко, как ребенку, выговорил ему врач. — Если у вас что-то срочное, давайте я передам полковнику по воксу.  
— У вас есть еще стимулятор? — спросил Рейен, подняв на него взгляд. Перед глазами снова начинало мутнеть, и ему это совершенно не нравилось.  
— Это приказ? — спросил врач, подняв бровь. Рейен кивнул, и он отвернулся к шкафу с лекарствами. — Есть, но через три-четыре часа вы об этом пожалеете.

Рейен снова шел через весь лагерь к кромке леса, проходя этой дорогой уже третий раз за этот долгий день. Быстрое солнце начинало закатываться, снова раскрашивая мир оттенками багрянца, но на этот раз он был больше похож на порченную варпом кровь.  
Сотня Клыков вышла из леса навстречу ему, ведя за собой весь небольшой отряд.  
— Комиссар, — она улыбнулась ему так, словно ничего не случилось. Словно они встретились утром за завтраком у полевой кухни и вежливо, но отстраненно обсуждали полковую рутину. — Вижу, вы справились с испытанием.  
— Испытанием? — переспросил Рейен. Эта фраза на несколько секунд поставила его в тупик. Она совершенно не укладывалась в его предыдущие построения.  
— Я проверяю всех, кто прибывает в мой полк, — произнесла Сотня Клыков как что-то само собой разумеющееся. — Новобранцев, комиссаров, даже шестеренок. Моему… мне должны служить только лучшие люди.  
— Вашему… кому? — тихо спросил Рейен, снимая с предохранителя болт-пистолет. Внезапно он припомнил, что ни разу не слышал от нее Его имя, не видел, как она сотворяет аквилу. — Там ведь должно было быть не “моему Императору”, верно?  
Он поднял оружие, почти упирая его дулом ей в лоб — и краем глаза увидел, как на него разом ощерились дула не меньше десятка лазганов. Бойцы стояли за своего полковника — без рассуждений, без колебаний, словно единый организм.  
— Что здесь происходит? — раздался из-за плеча Рейена знакомый голос. Конечно, майор Волчий Глаз всегда был в центре событий, контролировал все, что происходит в полку.  
Рейен не стал обращать на него внимание. У него было всего несколько десятков секунд, чтобы убедить бойцов в своей правоте, и ставкой сейчас была не только его жизнь, но и будущее всего полка.  
— Кому вы на самом деле служите, леди-полковник? — спросил он уже громче, надеясь, что голос не сорвется.  
— Какая разница? — Сотня Клыков устало покачала головой и отбросила с лица каштановую прядь. — Какая разница, во имя кого я убиваю, если я убиваю и ваших врагов?  
— Натравливаете еретиков на свежее пополнение, уводите их в лес, бросая там — часть из них погибает, часть пытками или Император знает чем заставляют перейти на сторону Извечного Врага… — продолжил Рейен.  
— Мне должны служить только лучшие люди, — снова отчеканила Сотня Клыков. — Слабаки могут сдохнуть или переродиться в жалких мутантов — мне не важно. Воевать под моим началом достойны только сильные. Однажды они поймут и вслед за мной шагнут в объятия тем силам, которые оценят нашу доблесть по достоинству.  
Она обвела взглядом собравшихся вокруг бойцов. Никто из них не шелохнулся. Рейен скосил глаза вбок, пытаясь разглядеть выражение лица майора, понять, о чем он думает сейчас, но мышцы лица слушались из рук вон плохо.  
— Вы готовы бросить их всех в пасть Губительным Силам за то, что они вам доверяли? — спросил он. Дуло лазгана справа от его виска дрогнуло, сместилось чуть в сторону. Рейен счел это хорошим знаком. — Все эти люди шли за вами, были преданы вам всей душой, не допускали даже тени сомнений в ваших приказах. А вы стравливали их с мутантами, как зверей в бойцовых ямах, и делали ставки, кто выживет.  
— Не рассуждайте об этих людях так, как будто хорошо их изучили, — усмешка Сотни Клыков сделалась жесткой, черты лица заострились. — Вы, Гравец, проработали с ними от силы пару стандартных месяцев. Меня же они знают годами. Скажи, Баррик, — обратилась она к Волчьему Глазу, — как давно мы с тобой близки? Ты вообще считал когда-нибудь?  
В повисшем молчании было слышно чье-то тяжелое, с присвистом дыхание. Спустя секунду Рейен понял, что это дышал он сам.  
— Давно, — наконец обронил Волчий Глаз. — Но я только что понял, что совершенно тебя не знаю, Рада.  
Лазганы вокруг Рейена, как по команде, начали опускаться. Бойцы, лица которых Рейен мог видеть краем глаза, выглядели растерянными, словно дети, потерявшиеся в толпе. Сотня Клыков обводила их взглядом, но они опускали глаза.  
— Они не твои люди, — вполголоса произнес Рейен, чувствуя, как в груди растет ледяной ком. — Их жизни не принадлежат ни тебе, ни Хаосу, которому ты служишь.  
— Тогда стреляй, — она снова, как уже дважды до этого, окинула его жестким оценивающим взглядом и резко скомандовала: — Огонь!  
Рука сработала рефлекторно, еще до того, как разум успел осознать приказ. Единственное, что Рейен сумел сделать — сместить дуло болт-пистолета чуть вниз, туда, где покачивался в такт ее дыханию резной клык.  
Он все равно не смог бы выстрелить ей в голову.

Эпилог.

Катачанские похороны никогда не отличались особой пышностью — особенно теперь, когда никто толком не знал, что сказать покойной на прощание. Волчий Глаз скрестил ей руки на груди, как будто пытаясь прикрыть дыру от болта — все равно слишком большую. Катачанский Клык пришлось положить на живот.  
— Да будет Император милостив к твоей душе, — произнес Волчий Глаз, сотворяя аквилу.  
Рейен вслед за ним скрестил ладони на груди.  
— Да пребудет она навечно у Его золотого трона, — продолжил он.  
Рана не позволяла ему нагнуться и бросить горсть земли в ее могилу, так что единственное, что он мог сделать — горячо помолиться за то, чтобы всемилостивый Император не оставил свое заблудшее дитя.  
Он не верил в то, что Сотня Клыков перед смертью раскаялась — скорее, поняла, что проиграла битву за души бойцов и не захотела жить с этим. Но, как бы там ни было, никто не заслуживал посмертия в виде рабства у Губительных Сил. Никто, даже те, кто добровольно пришел к ним.  
“Я буду рекомендовать майора Крайса на должность полковника, — записал Рейен позже в своем дневнике. — Надеюсь, он хотя бы не собирает коллекции из чьих-то частей тел. Впрочем, если это будет худшей его привычкой, я это как-нибудь переживу.  
В ведении этого дневника больше нет служебной необходимости. Разве что можно будет в дальнейшем использовать его как сжатую хронику событий, происходивших в 152-м Катачанском на Глен-45, если кому-то это будет интересно.  
И тем не менее, я хочу продолжить вести записи.  
День семьдесят четвертый.  
Майор Волчий Глаз сообщил, что, хоть я и не родом с Катачана, он хочет дать мне Катачанское имя. Теперь в полку меня зовут Рейен Последнее Милосердие”.

    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812344525531512832/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812345810016665671/mordian.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
